fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
WWT Unforgiven Shows
Unforgiven Shows Is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on September week 4 and it got its name from the WWE event, Unforgiven. Results Unforgiven Shows 2006 *'Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs' def. The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankuro) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Squidward pinned Gaara after he hit him with the belt and gave a Clarinet *'Kappa Mikey' def. Invader Zim and retained the WWT Television Championship **Mikey pinned Zim after a Lylymu Breaker *'Chouji Akimichi' def. Timmy Turner and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Chouji pinned Timmy after a Muscle Buster *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Misty after Sandy came and gave her Karasandy *'Patrick Star' def. Snap **Patrick pinned Snap after a Pat Gore *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Spongebob Squarepants and retained the WWT World Title **Shikamaru pinned Spongebob after an S-Factor Unforgiven Shows 2007 *'Hardcore Battle Royal: Captain Youngblood' def. Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob Squarepants and Chouji Akimichi and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Patrick pinned Chouji after a Patgore **Chouji pinned Patrick after a Muscle Buster **Squidward pinned Chouji after a Barbed wire baseball bat shot **Patrick pinned Squidward after a Patsault **Youngblood pinned Patrick after a Pirate Clothesline *'Desire' def. Timmy Turner **Desire pinned Timmy after a Wishing Star *'Ember McLain and Temari' def. Sandy Cheeks and Ino Yamanaka **Ember pinned Sandy after a Rock'n'roll Cutter *'The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankuro)' def. Invader Zim and Snap and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Gaara pinned Zim after a Sand Whip *'Mr. Krabs' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Krabs pinned Mikey after Jimmy Neutron came and gave Mikey a Neutronic Blast *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Danny Phantom and won the WWT World Title **Shikamaru pinned Danny after a Shadowsault Unforgiven Shows 2008 *'The Winners (Kankuro and Sasquatch)' (W/Norbert Beaver) def. The Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz (Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star) (W/Sandy) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Kankuro pinned Spongebob after String Pulling *'Timmy Turner' def. Chouji Akimichi (W/Ino) and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Chouji after a Timmy Star *'Ember McLain' def. Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Misty after a Rock'n'roll Cutter *'Snap' def. Dagget Beaver and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap pinned Dagget after a Snappy Bomb *'#1 contenders match: Danny Phantom' def. Gaara **Danny pinned Gaara after he nailed him with a chair and gave him a Ghost Slam *'Captain Youngblood' def. Invader Zim and retained the WWT World Title **Youngblood pinned Zim after a Pirate Clothesline Unforgiven Shows 2009 *'Jake Long' def. Snap and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Snap after a Dragon DDT **This match made Jake Long's streak 47-0 *'Snap pinned Jake Long' under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship *'Captain Youngblood' def. Shikamaru Nara **Youngblood pinned Shikamaru after a Pirate Clothesline *'Chouji and Mr. Krabs' (W/Ino) def. Timmy Turner and Truman X and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Mr. Krabs made Timmy to tap out to the Million Dollar Dream *'Kappa Mikey' def. Squidward Tentacles and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Squidward after a Victory Roll *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Skulker by DQ and retained the WWT Rules Championship **Skulker got DQed after he used a crossbody on Neutron. **The match didn't have specific rules. Jimmy changed the rules each time he was going to lose. *'Ember and Shego' def. Temari and Ino **Shego made Temari to tap out to the Green Chokehold *'Steel Cage match: Patrick Star' def. Kankuro and retained the WWT Television Championship **Patrick won the match after he escaped the cage. *'Invader Zim' (W/Misty) def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Title **Zim made Danny tap out to the Alien Lock after Misty spat mist on Danny. Unforgiven Shows 2010 *'Gaara '''def. Mr. Krabs **Gaara pinned Krabs after a '''Sand Whip' *'Dagget Beaver' (W/Lydia) def. Truman X and Jake Long and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Dagget pinned Jake Long after Lydia hit him with a chair, and a Beaver Splash *'Squidward' def. Shikamaru Nara and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward pinned Shikamaru after a Clarinet *'Norbert Beaver' (W/Sasquatch) def. Patrick Star and retained the WWT National Championship **Norbert pinned Patrick after Sasquatch hit him and a Beaver Fever *'The Cruiserweight Monsters (Chouji and Timmy Turner)' (W/Ino) def. the Non-Identified Wrestlers (Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron) (W/Misty) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Chouji pinned Jimmy after a Banzai Drop *'Captain Youngblood' def. Kankuro and retained the WWT Television Championship **Youngblood pinned Kankuro after a Pirate Clothesline *'Ino' def. Shego and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Shego after a Brain Crusher *'Triple Cage match: Danny Phantom' def. Snap and retained the WWT World Title **Danny won the match after he took the belt and came out with it. Unforgiven Shows 2011 *'Kappa Mikey' def. Timmy Turner to win the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Timmy with a Roll Up. *'Snap' defeated Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Television Championship **Snap pinned Krabs after a Snappy Bomb. *'Lydia' def. Temari by DQ and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Temari was DQed after brawling Shego and Ino pushed the referee. *'Captain Youngblood' def. Squidward **Youngblood pinned Squidward after a Pirate Clothesline. *'Norbert and Sasquatch' def. Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) to retain the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Griffin after the Beaver Fever. *'Eric Cartman' def. Jake Long (W/ King Mickey Mouse) to win the WWT National Championship **Cartman pinned Jake after a Super Big Splash **During this match, Jake played the heel while Cartman played the babyface. *'Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker' def. Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara (W/ Invader Zim as a special guest referee) **Danny pinned Patrick after a Roll Up and a fast count from Zim. *'Kankuro' def. Dagget Beaver to retain the WWT World Championship **Kankuro pinned Dagget after Youngblood hit him with a Sledgehammer. Unforgiven Shows 2013 *'Snap and T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre)' def. Kankuro and The Bully's Authority (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman) **Snap pinned Cartman after a Snappy Bomb. *'Neji Hyugga' def. Bart Simpson and retained the WWT Television Championship **Neji pinned Bart after a Moonsault. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' def. Sasquatch **Fuzzy pinned Sasquatch after a Dixie Killer. *'Ember McLain' def. Roll and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Roll after a Rock and Roll Cutter. *'Danny Phantom and Patrick Star' def. Captain Youngblood and Skulker. **Danny pinned Skulker after a Ghost Slam. **Mikey was supposed to be Patrick's partner, but got injured after an attack by Skulker. *'Squidward and Mr. Krabs' def. Norbert Beaver and Chouji Akimichi to retain the WWT Tag Team Championship **Squidward pinned Norbert after a Roll Up. **As a result of losing, Norbert and Chouji each were set to get 5 lashes with a leather strap. Chouji left Norbert and Rock Lee took the lashes instead. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Jake Lonf **Naruto pinned Jake after the Cursed Seal. *'Timmy Turner' def. Gaara of the Desert in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the WWT World Championship **Timmy pinned Gaara after a Russian Leg Sweep with a Barbed Wire 2X4. **The match was decided by the Primal Fear Roulette. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's